cawfandomcom-20200216-history
M
M''' (Real name and date of birth unknown) is a CAW wrestler and he is currently the tyrannical General Manager of the Smackdown brand in '''HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). M is also the founder and leader of an organization called the Black Sun Society, which is later changed to the Black Sun Empire as their strength and numbers grew. He made his first appeareance in HWE at the end of the 09 season and has been a thorn in the side of many superstars ever since. M has been called a master of mind games and is one of the most hated CAWs in HWE, due to his actions in and out the ring. Character and Personality M is the combination of many pop-culture villains wrapped in one. Initially, M was inspired by the character played by Michael Wincott in The Crow, Top Dollar, and was supposed to be a regular human being capable of great evil and malice leading a faction of heels and villains called the Black Sun Society. As time went on, more and more villains became inspirations to the M character and helped him evolve from an evil human being who surrounded himself with villains possessing extraordinary abilities (i.e. Mystique) to the malevolent super-powered Dark King of Hell. While the character went through many changes, so did the Black Sun Society, later renamed the Black Sun Empire. Personality-wise, M is shown to always possess a cool and calm mind. He never worries much about anything and is very confident his plans will prove successful. In the instance they don't, he always has a backup plan. M is also especially confident in his physical and magical capabilities. He can also be very merciless if he wants to be and is either directly or indirectly responsible for the deaths of many HWE talent since his arrival, which include Snooky, Sharky, Natasha, Eric Draven, and Flash Gordon. If one is to look closely, M always has a sadistic smirk on his face. Like most pop-culture villains, M has a taste for the grandiose as seen in his numerous outfits. Initially wearing only black suits and coats with little to no color, as he acquired more power, M started wearing more extravagant outfits including a black and white two-toned suit, and later switched to an attire more approriate for combat which also included his symbol placed on his chest, signifying a hint of narcissism. Notable villains that inspired M are: *Top Dollar - The Crow *Frieza - DBZ *Cooler - DBZ *Sosuke Aizen - Bleach *Ulquiorra Schiffer - Bleach *Emperor Mateus of Palamecia - Final Fantasy II *Myotismon - Digimon *Dr. Doom - MARVEL *Mephisto - MARVEL *Loki - MARVEL *Fire Lord Ozai - Avatar: The Last Airbender *Shang Tsung - Mortal Kombat *Quan Chi - Mortal Kombat *Shinnok - Mortal Kombat *Shao Kahn - Mortal Kombat *Ra's al Ghul - DC *Vandal Savage - DC *Slade/Deathstroke - DC (*Teen Titans) *Lex Luthor - DC *Darkseid - DC *Dracula - Castlevania *Vergil - Devil May Cry *Kazuya Mishima/Devil- Tekken *Ogre/True Ogre - Tekken *M. Bison - Street Fighter *The Horned King - The Black Cauldron *Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine - Star Wars *Lord Voldemort - Harry Potter *Rio - Juken Sentai Gekiranger (Power Rangers Jungle Fury - US) Before HWE Very little is known about M before he came to HWE. The only thing known about him is that he manages to cheat death and has done so for centuries. HWE 2009 Season M arrived in HWE alongside his most trusted and loyal subordinate, the shape-shifitng mutant Mystique, at Homiemania after the brutal match between the ressurected Extreeme Keene and The Red Skull which ended in the latter's demise. It was M who sent The Red Skull to HWE to wreak unimaginable destruction and cause unforgivable deaths to many that stood in his way and after seeing the lifeless corpse of The Red Skull, M made a vow that he will make those who have done him great harm pay with their lives. It was around this time that M was named the new Smackdown GM and his first job was to make TNT's lives a living Hell. M also brought with him the immortal Nazi scientist and Hitler's #1 assassin during WWII Karl Ruprecht Kroenen and chose somebody new to don the mask of The Red Skull. Together, they formed the Opus Magnum and they quickly became the new HWE Tag Team Champions. M then issued a challenge to TNT: to participate in a championship unification title match where the winning team walks out as the new undisputed tag team champions. TNT agreed and the match was on. Unfortunately for TNT, Opus Magnum proved to be quite vicious and amazingly overpowered their opponents. M, who was watching at ringside, then ordered the duo to finish off TNT by killing TMO fast while subjecting Big T to a much slower and painful death. Suddenly, Natasha came out from backstage and pointed at the stage. 30/30-150 came down and aided TNT in taking down Opus Magnum. M, not liking what was taking place, stopped the match right before TNT won the tag titles. M left with his men and began to plan a way to get his revenge on the four individuals who cost his warriors their victory. To get revenge on Vegas, M sent Mystique to interfere in the main event. She used her power to shape-shift and morphed into Vegas who then proceeded to lose against Dani 2 Dope, thus causing the real Vegas to lose his championship because he "lost" it to Dani. 2010 Season The 2010 season began with M as the established General Manager of Smackdown. He invited Vegas to Smackdown hoping he'd cause trouble for Dani. After Keene reappeared with the US title, M took the title from him since his name wasn't on the contract. Sharky verbally assulted M during his promo and challenged him to a match. M declined but he would compete in a 6 man tag team match which consisted of M, The Red Skull, and Kroenen v.s. TNT and Sharky. It was around this time that the name of M's organization, The Black Sun Society, would be mentioned in HWE and it was safe to assume the The Red Skull and Kroenen were members due to their alignment with M. The Black Sun would then proceed to defeat TNT and Sharky. M then forced Sharky to fight an opponent of his choosing at Homielash, which turned out to be Mystique disguised as his dead brother Snooky. M then brings in his prized student Z and his demon ninja servant Onikage to test the new unified tag champions TNT, but unfortunately failed to defeat them due to some interference by Sharky. M's new target was the meddlesome Sharky. He accompanied The Red Skull during the MITB tournoment but cost Sharky his second round match against MK . Backstage MK and M had a fight after the match off screen. Seeing MK and J attack TNT gave M a brilliant idea. He granted MK and J a tag title match on the next Smackdown. Wanting to get rid of Sharky forever, he aided the newly named Ultimate Red Skull in killing Sharky in a Hell in a Cell match at Homies Judgment. On the following Smackdown, M arives late to Smackdown to discover the GM of ECW (Shane McMahon) had made a #1 Contenders Match for The Tag Team Championship featuring 2 ECW Rookies Thunder & Tornado vs Insane Clown Posse. Enraged, M threatens Shane McMahon only to be kicked out of his own office. Backstage M encounters his apprentice Z who was defeated in a tag team match v.s. TNT a couple weeks back. M decides Z needs to be taught a lesson in the price of failure and orders his apprentice to go down to the ring to face the Ultimate Red Skull. Right off the bat, Red Skull demolishes the young Z. Being the vile and malicious individual that he is, M orders Red Skull to powerbomb Z through a flaming table. This shows that M can be just as cold and vicious towards his subordinates just like any other human being who dare crosses him. On the next Smackdown, Shane tells M that a third contender wants a shot at Dani's WH title. M agrees and says he is "just some other superstar." It turns out to be J, irate over his statement. M gives J his shot to become the #1 contender by competing in a triple threat match vs Keene and Red Skull. At Homieslam, when Big T was about to win the WH title after cashing in Money in the Bank on J, M interfered and punched Big T , setting up J for a F-5 and the pin. M then oversaw the HWE Draft. M and Joker agreed to have their brands champions fight each other. M told Kroenen to set up bait for TMO then made the match of 30/30-150 vs TNT when TMO drafted Vegas to Smackdown. He said he was sick of both of them and there will be blood. M was then attacked by Big T from the rafters. Before the tag match at the M's Unforgiven ppv, M showed TMO the clip of his gf Natasha leaving with Steve, causing the bad blood to boil. TNT retained the tag titles and M wasn't satisfied. He had his Z and Onikage get a tag title shot right after TNT's match. With his followers destroying TNT, M left the building confident that Z and Onikage will not fail him this time. At Homie Series, M first gave TMO and Jr a WH title match to prolong the animosity between them. M set his grand plan into action at the PPV. His goal that night was to sacrifice Natasha in order to ressurect the original Red Skull, Johann Schmidt, whose viciousness, malice, and darkness surpassed even that of Adolph Hitler himself. That night, M fought Big T in a singles match where the stipulation was if Big T wins, Natasha would be freed from M's clutches and not be a part of the ressurection ritual. Too bad for Big T, M was no ordinary being. M transformed into a a being of unfathomable power and unimaginable darkness called Omega M and defeated Big T. Before the ritual could take place, TMO and Keene rescued Natasha from Red Skull. Because of this insolence, M fired TMO and ordered Kroenen to go to plan B. They sacrificed Kratos in her place and Johann Schmidt was resurrected. M then fought TMO in a match at Homies Armageddon. M was winning until Big T came down and gave him a fiery uppercut, which gave TMO the opportunity to give M the pedigree. That same night the Red Skull that was initially seen in 2009 that was responsible for the deaths of Snooky and Keene had been mysteriously brought back to life and attacked Keene after he was defeated by Schmidt. At Homies Way Out, M and the newly ressurected Dead Skull discussed the state of the Black Sun and came into agreement that the Ultimate Red Skull was weak and no longer had a place within the Black Sun. M then fought The Crow in an inferno match at Homiemania. M transformed to a new form of Omega M, with red hair and a hole in his chest. M overcame Crow and drained his soul from his body. However, before The Crow's soul could be absorbed, it retreated back to the realm of the dead. Then suddenly, Kratos appeared and speared M. Later that night, J had beaten Vegas in the WH title match. Knowing Vegas couldn't stand losing to J, M made him an offer he couldn't refuse. In exchange for Vegas' loyalty and allegiance, M would make the match 2 out of 3 falls. Vegas accepted and won the title. After the match, M and Vegas sealed the deal with a handshake and the Black Sun Empire began to grow even bigger. 2011 Season After the events of Homiemania, the Black Sun Empire is now an establised super power in HWE. M then arrives at Homielash with his subordinates and goes to the ring to cut a promo, only to be surprised by Kratos. He then calls for Red Skull and Kroenen to attack Kratos. This led to a match up bewteen M and Kratos at TLFC in a tables match. M loses this match after Kratos puts him through the announcers desk. M then orders Vegas to subdue MK after their match so that he can use his dark powers to steal MK's soul and become stronger. During the main event, M interferes to try to help Vegas win, but backs away once J appears. On the following edition of Smackdown, with his body in a weakened state, M places Vegas in charge while M goes back home to see an old friend. M returned at Ragging Rights with a whole new look. Gone were the facial scars and markings. He discarded the black and purple formal attire in favor of black leather and studs. His eyes were no longer red and were much more menacing than before. This new look also had M's personal crest placed on the center of his chest. He was first seen in a limo talking to Dead Skull about his plan to crush RAW and exacting his revenge on Big T and TMO. Dead Skull brought up the subject of Vegas' and Junior's friendship. M responded by saying that he will test Vegas' loyalty to him, and if It was proven to be false, then he would kill Vegas himself. Dead Skull also brought up The Joker and his role in the eventual take over of the HWE. It was then revealed that The Joker had been a part of M's plan all along and that it was time for the Clown Prince of Crime to join him. If not, The Red Skull would be sent to "convince" The Joker to join and be a part of M's militia of malevolence. Meanwhile, Vegas and Junior are heavig dinner at a restaurant. Vegas' mission was to recruit his friend into joining M and the Black Sun Empire and end TMO's career that night. Skeptical about the offer, Vegas revealed to Junior that M can grant him immortality for M himself has been living for thousands of years. Realizing that Vegas was not the same man he befriended, Junior violently declined and stormed out of the restaurant afer throwing a glass of wine all over him. After Vegas injured Big T at the PPV and the HWE title vacated, M issued a challenge to Vince McMahon: the entire Smackdown roster and his hand picked Kombatants against McMahon's RAW roster in a tournament for the championship. Initially refusing to cooperate with M, Vince quickly change his mind after seeing that his daughter Stephanie was being held prisoner by the Black Sun Empire forcing McMahon to accept M's challenge. During the tournament, M had the advantage of being able to compete whenever he wants since he was running it. In one of the first matches of the tournament, M placed himself in the match that was originally The Joker v.s. Kratos and got rid of the God of War by stealing his soul and making it a part of his own. He then placed TMO in a handicap match against The Red Skull, Shang Tsung, and M himself. As one would expect, the match was not in TMO's favor for he was mercilessly brutalized by the three villains, but most of the damage was caused by M. Meanwhile, Natasha could no longer stand idly by while TMO was getting the life beaten out of him. She made her way down to the ring and attacked M by surprise and delivered a couple of hurricanranas. This however proved foolish on her part, for M finally got rid of the meddlesome Natasha forever by stealing her soul. Later that night, with the power of a god surging within him thanks to his earlier encounter with Kratos, M used his increased magical abilities to transport the arena to the realm between the living and the dead. There M was able to call out The Crow and fight him so that he could no longer meddle in M's affairs. The Crow, eagerly waiting for this re-match, appeared before M and the two began to fight. At first it seemed that The Crow was finally going to defeat M and fullfill his mission of ending his life, but that was not the case. Just as victory was within The Crow's reach, M vanished. Instead of fighting him physically, M used his sorcery to attack The Crow. Shortly after the onslaught, M reappeared and this time went through yet another and even more powerful transformation that was caused by Kratos' soul being absorbed by M. With this new metamorphosis, M now calls himself the "God of War", however "God of Evil" sounds more appropriate. At Homieslam, M's followers where made fools of by the Juggalo Army. Adding insult to injury, they ran over M's Limo and blew up his car. For nearly hurting him and destorying his vehicles, M ordered Kore to defend his HWE title against him. After transforming into Mephistopheles, he once again used the dark forces to transform again, and this time harnessed the supernatural powers of the late Eric Draven. However, while in his Crow form, complications arose causing M to be, for reasons unknown, weakened. Because of this, he was defeated by Kore, no doubt thanks to the assistance of Flash Gordon. The reason M was left in such a weakened state after harnessing the power of The Crow might be due to the fact th at The Crow's powers can only be used by those The Crow itself has chosen. Since M stole the power of The Crow when he absorbed the soul of Eric Draven, he was not worthy to harness and use it to win the match. At Homiemania, M fought The Joker for control of the HWE. While the match started with The Joker quickly gaining th upper hand, the momentum later shifted to M's favor. Outside the ring, Harley Quinn and the mysterious woman accompanying M at ringside battled as well and ened up on the stage, ending with the former being powerbombed through the stage. Then, just as M raised The Joker by his throat and was about to steal his soul, Harley reminded him of the match'es stipulation: M would not use his powers to win the match while The Joker doesn't pull any tricks. Suddenly, The Joker decided to leave the ring and remained outside until the count of 10. While M technically won the match, but Vince McMahon came out and said he wouldn't let M take control of the company with such a win and announced M must defeat two new opponents. Then Mystique suddenly attacked M's valet by falling on her from the rafters, who then proceeded towards the ring to attack her former master. Just then, Flash Gordon came out as well and joined Mystique in the attack. M, for a bit, managed to fight off Mystique and subdue Flash nut would later face not one, but two Flash Gordons. After Mystique used her mutant powers of shapeshifting. No longer able to tolerate this act of aggression, M finally used his powers to enter a perfected version of his God form and destroy one of the Flashes while the other walked away. After the chaotic Hell in a Cell which resulted in TMO's victory, M had to cut the winner's celebration short. M made his way to the ring in still in his perfected God form to punish both TMO and Mystique. M mercilessly began his assault on them and was only stopped when Stephanie McMahon came out. She made M an offer he couldn't refuse: defeat a superstar of her choosing and he wins all the stock she holds in the company, making HWE his for the taking should he win. M, able to take on anything in his current form, accepted the offer. Much to everyone's shock, Stephanie's handpicked opponent for M was Vegas. M thought nothing of Vegas' betrayal, remarking that without the mask that went with the armor Vegas wouldn't be a threat. Their confrontation was full of back and forth action, ending with M gaining the upper hand and moved in for the kill and applied the Soul Steal. However, just as he was using the Soul Steal er, the retired Junior rushed down to the ring with Brocker to stop M from killing the now face Vegas. The reunited 30/30-150 managed to defeat M, causing the fall of the once all-powerful Black Sun Empire. Following his defeat at Homiemania 2011, M seems to have disappeared. Finishers *'Soul Stealer (Two Handed Chokeslam)' *'Punt Kick' Entrance Themes *Crusnik - Takahito Eguchi (Trinity Blood) *Omega M theme* *Liberi Fatali - Nobuo Uematsu (Final Fantasy VIII) *Gradus Vita - Hayato Matsuo (Hellsing OVA) *Perfect Cell Theme Techno Remix - Bruce Faulconer (Dragon Ball Z) *Deflower - Moi dix Mois Transformations The Omega Transformation is the metamorphosis M goes through in order to achieve incredible levels of strength and power. There has been at least two versions of the transformation that M went through. *Omega (Red): M physique increases, his hair turns red, his pupils disappear leaving him with dead white eyes, his skin is darker in tone, and there is a hole located just under the neck and right above the center of the chest. Whenever M steals somebody's soul, the soul takes the form of a ball of light and goes into the hole where it is absorbed and becomes a part of M. *Omega (White): The more powerful and perfected form of the transformation. M's physique remains just like his pre-transformed state. Instead of red hair, M's hair turns white and spikes towards the side and back of the head. His skin is a grayish hue, his eyes turn red, his lips turn purple, and his teeth turn into fangs. Later on, M would be able to combine some of the power of the Red transformation with the White version causing his body size during the Omega White transformation to greatly increase. While not technically an Omega Transformation, M's new God form shares so me characteristics with both the Red and White versions, with the added strength of Kratos and a substantial increase in his magical abilities. During Homieslam, it was revealed that M had a new transformation that surpassed his God form. The new Crow transformation, however, had the opposite effect on M, unlike his previous ones. Due the fact that The Crow chooses the ones worthy of using its power and that M stole it from Eric Draven, M was not worthy of utilizing The Crow's mystical power and was left vulnerable. M later manages to supress all of Kratos' existence by using his magic to perfect his God form and erasing all of Kratos' markings. Championships *HWE Online Champion *HWE Slammie award winner - Heel of the Year (2012) Category:CAW Category:HWE Category:Template